Becoming One
by GoddessOfFanfiction
Summary: Hogwarts AU. They could be a couple much like Percy and Annabeth, having been best friends for years, knowing each other's quirks and fears, always having the other's back. And the 'IT' couple knew this. Percy and Annabeth had realized it long ago and were just waiting for their oblivious housemates to realize it themselves. JEYNA!


**Hey! So, I was looking at my other one shots and saw I had ten Favorites on my Tratie story and ****literally****almost squealed. Every little favorite, follow and comment makes my day!**

**Anyways, this is a Hogwarts AU, however, I don't think it counts as a crossover because I don't mention any Harry Potter characters. It's Jeyna. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or Hogwarts and the houses. I think you know who they belong to.**

* * *

Jason walked with his black haired cousin inside the castle. He shook his hair, snow falling from his blonde locks. They both un-wrapped their scarlet and gold scarves from their necks as the castle warmed their figures. The two Gryffindors made their way through the corridors, towards the library. Snape seemed to be extra vindictive today and assigned two pieces of parchment on the proper making of Draught of the Living Dead.

"The fifth years are lucky. Draught of Peace is so much easier!" Percy whined to his cousin as he shifted his books.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "For you, maybe. For the Ravenclaws, everything is easy. But then again, everything is hard for you."

"Oh, hardy, har, har!" Percy exclaimed before slapping the back of Jason's head. "You know, I'm kind of surprised Reyna isn't a Gryffindor. Annabeth, too."

"Are you saying we aren't smart enough for Ravenclaw?" The two girls asked as they walked up behind the set of boys, nearly scaring them out of their robes.

"No!" Percy tried to explain. His girlfriend let him ramble for a minute, smirking the entire way before planting a kiss on his lips, effectively shutting him up.

The blonde girl smiled as Percy's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her fellow Ravenclaw walked along side Jason, him cracking cheesy jokes as she smiled, lighting one on his own face.

Percy suddenly spoke up again. He snatched Reyna's scarf from her hand. His fingers ran over the cobalt and bronze stitching, the silver outlines standing out against the other colors. "You know, this is quite a nice shade of blue. I have to say I'm jealous."

The black haired girl handed a book to Jason, who took it without hesitation, and put her hair over her right shoulder, weaving it into a braid. She took her book back from the Gryffindor, flashing him an appreciative smile, and turned to Percy.

"Too bad you wouldn't last a day in there," she said in a teasing tone.

Percy scoffed, but Annabeth spoke first. "That's not true, Reyna." Her boyfriend smiled smugly. "He wouldn't last an hour."

That wiped the grin right off his face. He pouted and Annabeth smiled, kissing him. He grinned again like nothing happened.

Reyna and Jason rolled their eyes. She snatched her scarf back from Percy, draping it over her arm. Reyna flicked her onyx eyes over to the couple, their intertwined hands swinging between them. Annabeth's honey golden curls bounced on her back as Percy's black strands brushed his eyes. Percy swiftly reached over and grabbed Annabeth's books, settling them into the crook of his other arm as Annabeth protested that she wasn't weak and could carry her own books.

Jason watched Reyna as she studied the couple with a sort of longing. His bright eyes took in everything about her. She had a way of walking that emanated power; her head held high and back straight. Her hair was always perfect, not a strand out of place. Her eyes were cold to strangers (or Slytherins,) but warm and twinkling to her close friends.

Suddenly, Annabeth nudged Reyna and urgently whispered, _"Code S!"_

Jason and Percy looked at her with curious eyes, sky blue and sea green looking at her own stormy grey ones, but Reyna's dark eyes widened and she shifted her gaze to the end of corridor. A lanky, blonde Slytherin was making his way towards the group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. His cold eyes were set on Reyna, his gaze unwavering and smug.

Reyna took a deep breath and leaned closer to Jason with a sheepish smile on her face. She reached towards his ear, her lips grazing it. His breath caught in his throat before she whispered, "I'm sorry."

His eyebrows knit together, but before he could ask, her hand snaked into his and she leaned into his side. He didn't understand, but his arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulders. Annabeth smiled from their side and Percy smirked. Her grey eyes flicked towards Octavian, who had his eyebrows furrowed together, but was still confident and heading towards the group of four.

Annabeth locked eyes with her black haired housemate and subtly nodded. Reyna braced herself and turned to Jason, who was watching her curiously. She looked him dead in the eyes for a few seconds. Then, she started leaning in. Her eyes fluttered shut as his widened. Her lips were centimeters away when her eyes peeked open. Jason's breath fanned across her face, almost making her shiver. She just caught his eyes closing as hers did the same, their lips finally connecting.

Annabeth grinned widely as she watched Reyna unravel her fingers from Jason's hands, instead winding them into his hair. His arms pulled her closer. Annabeth knew he had no idea that they were kissing because the Slytherin scum was getting too much for Reyna to handle. But that just made the fact that he was kissing her so much better. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Octavian screech to a stop, fist clenched and nostrils flared. He narrowed his beady eyes at the back Jason's head before spinning around and marching back to the dungeons, his green and silver scarf billowing behind him as his robes flared for effect.

As soon as he was out of sight, she turned back only to see the pair still locked in their own world. Percy squeezed her hand. "Shouldn't we tell them he's gone?"

Annabeth wasn't sure now whether it was a good idea to tell Percy why his cousin and his friend were suddenly kissing. She held up her finger. "A second longer."

When the two didn't break apart after several seconds, Annabeth cleared her throat. Jason and Reyna either didn't hear her or completely disregarded her. She had to clear her throat twice more before they broke apart.

Before either had a chance to say anything, Annabeth grabbed her housemate's arm and started pulling her away. "We have homework to do. Right, Reyna?" She didn't even have a chance to reply before she was dragged around the corner. The last Percy and Jason saw of her was the end of her braid whipping around the stone wall and the sole of Annabeth's grey converse.

Until dinner, neither Reyna nor Annabeth had been seen. When dinner did roll around, the two girls were spotted in their usual spots at their House table. However, while Annabeth smiled at the two Gryffindors, Reyna refused to meet their eyes. A small smile graced her face, but her eyes were anywhere but the Gryffindor table. Jason watched for the moment when she would glance at him, but it never came. After the meal that seemed to stretch on forever, Jason raced out the doors towards the black haired Ravenclaw for an explanation.

He caught her talking to Annabeth. She was grinning wide as she said her last words to her blonde friend. "Alright, Quidditch practice at six. We're going to beat Hufflepuff with this plan!"

She turned around only to run into Jason, quite literally. She stumbled into his chest, falling backwards. His hand slipped around her waist and pulled her back up. The corridor was quickly being cleared of students heading to their common rooms. Reyna stepped out of Jason's arms, brushing down her black skirt and straitening her cardigan and tie.

"No 'Thank you,'?" he asked with an amused smile spreading across his lips.

She glared at him, but he could see a certain playful twinkle in her eyes that only someone who knew her for so long would be able to see. "I would if you weren't the one who knocked me down."

Jason laughed before watching her closely. Reyna shifted her feet, the top of her pristine white knee socks brushing her bare skin. She ran a hand over her braid pulling it over her right shoulder. And lastly, bit the left corner of her lip. All signs that she was nervous.

Jason figured that he was probably the only one who noticed these things. But he knew everything about her. She had a reason for every movement and they were always the same. If she bit the right side of her lip, she was sad. If she crossed her left leg over her right, she was excited. If she crossed her right over her left, she was anxious. If she brushed her side bangs out of her eyes repeatedly, she was doubting something. If she shifted positions a lot, she was uncomfortable. If she messed with the imperial gold bangles on her wrists, she was distracted. If she pursed her lips and steeled her eyes, she was confused. That one didn't happen often.

Reyna glanced at him, trying to look casual, but knowing that she was failing to fool him. He locked eyes with her, matching black with blue. "You want to explain earlier?"

He arched an eyebrow as she took a deep breath. "Octavian's been bothering me to no end, so I might have…sort of…said we were dating….."

Her voice trailed off as she left Jason to process the information. She peeked up from under her lashes. His face was blank, but his bright blue eyes were contemplating, flashing with emotions. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy he had an explanation, angry because that slimy Slytherin had been harassing her, or sad because she wouldn't have kissed him if she didn't have to for the sake of her sanity.

She rushed to explain, not like her usual calm-headed self. "I'm sorry! I was just really stressed. With N.E.W.T.S. this year and the pressure my mother is putting on me after not paying attention to me most of my life, I couldn't take Octavian's constant assaults. I finally just panicked, which is something I hardly ever do, you should know that, but I'm sorry I said you. You are just someone I'm close to and the first person who came to mind. I shouldn't have put you through that, though, I should have just chosen someone else, like Leo. I know you were probably just going along with what I was doing, but I-"

He couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes were growing more and more worried and troubled by the second and she looked like she was about to hyperventilate. He figured this was as good a time as any other to show his feelings. If she rejected him, oh well.

He walked forward, his long legs only needing a few strides to reach her. He took her face in his hands, cupping her cheeks and immediately stopping her un-Reyna-like rambling. He looked in her obsidian eyes for a second before he dipped his head down and kissed her. Her body was tense with shock and surprise. Jason was about to pull away from Reyna, when he felt her arms creep up his chest and around his neck.

One of his hands slid down to the small of her back, pushing her closer into him and the other slid onto the back of her neck. His hand on her back slipped her hair tie off, letting the blue band fall to the floor and her dark as midnight hair tumble out of its braid and onto her back. Her own hands slid his hair, slim fingers toying with the blonde strands. Her feet were slightly raised upward onto her toes so Jason didn't have to bend down as much and his hair was tickling her forehead in an annoying yet adorable way.

But none of it seemed to matter. This was what both of them had unknowingly wanted for a long time. They could be a couple much like Percy and Annabeth, having been best friends for years, knowing each other's quirks and fears, always having the other's back. And the 'IT' couple knew this. Percy and Annabeth had realized it long ago and were just waiting for their oblivious housemates to realize it themselves. And that's why the two were standing around the corner, watching their two best friends finally becoming one, silently celebrating.


End file.
